Du Bonheur au Cauchemard
by Fan de Naruto
Summary: Quand Gaara a le coeur brisé par une fille...Fic triste...GaaraX OOC
1. La trahison

Auteur: Camus du Verseau/Syt the Evil Angel

Genre: Romance (c'est plus adapté...)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto...sauf Kona et son amant...mais franchement...j'en veux pas!!

* * *

**DU BONHEUR AU CAUCHEMARD**

Chapitre 1: La trahison.

Suna, année 60 après sa création, 3ème année de gouvernement de Godaime Kazekage

Suna, année 60 après sa création, 3ème année de gouvernement de Godaime Kazekage. Cette année-là, Gaara était heureux. Depuis 3 ans qu'il dirigeait Suna, la population lui faisait totalement confiance. Il s'entendait à merveille avec son frère et sa sœur. Tous trois partageaient désormais de nombreux moments de complicité (soirée film pop-corn, glaces sous un arbre par grosse chaleur, restaurants de temps en temps…). Pour ajouter à ce bonheur, Gaara avait rencontré Kona. Kona était une jeune ninja de Suna, blonde aux yeux très bleus. Elle était belle, gentille et très amoureuse de lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Gaara avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce sentiment de bien-être et de flottement était ce que le commun des mortels appelait l'Amour avec un grand « A » et encore plus pour oser déclarer ses sentiments à Kona. Après tout, les émotions, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Mais, depuis qu'elle avait acceptée de devenir sa petite amie, il nageait dans le bonheur. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec elle, sans pour autant négliger ses devoirs de Kazekage, sortant avec elle le soir, manger quelque chose ou simplement se promener dans Suna.

Un soir, Temari rentrait doucement à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses frères, situé dans le palais du Kazekage (fonction de Gaara oblige…) en passant par des petites ruelles désertes, pour le simple plaisir de flâner. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'une de ces ruelles, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle, appuyés contre un mur, deux amoureux s'embrassaient langoureusement, les mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre. Cette scène aurait pu amuser Temari, voire l'attendrir, elle qui faisait la même chose avec Shikamaru dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Seulement, il se trouvait que la fille de ce charmant couple était…Kona, Kona sensée être folle de son petit frère. La blonde fut donc prit d'un accès de fureur. Elle sortit son éventail de son dos et lança une énorme rafale en direction des amants, les séparant et les envoyant chacun dans un mur de l'étroit passage. Puis, se disant qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de tuer deux ninja de Suna, elle continua son chemin, pensant à l'horrible nouvelle qu'elle devrait apprendre à son frère.

Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement familial, Gaara était en train de discuter avec Kankuro dans la cuisine et le sujet de leur conversation était justement celle qui avait conquis le cœur de Gaara.

Gaara : En travaillant beaucoup aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à libérer ma soirée de demain et on ira au cinéma. J'ai hâte d'y être !

Kankuro : Oh, oh, ça sent le bécotage dans le noir ça…

Gaara rougissant : Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu va imaginer…

Kankuro : Pas la peine de mentir Gaara, la rougeur de tes joues te trahit.

Gaara, changeant brusquement de sujet : Je vais prendre ma douche…

Kankuro, mort de rire : Ouais, c'est ça…Va prendre ta douche…

Gaara sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires, saluant au passage Temari qui était restée vers la porte. Celle-ci lui sourit tristement. Elle avait vu le regard de Gaara briller durant sa conversation avec Kankuro. Il était vraiment très amoureux de Kona. Temari se décida enfin à bouger et alla aider Kankuro à ranger la cuisine, tout en cherchant un moyen d'annoncer à Gaara la trahison de sa petite amie sans lui briser le cœur. Elle réalisa vite que c'était impossible et dans une crise de désespoir, fondit en larme. Kankuro la regarda ébahit, se demandant pourquoi sa sœur se mettait à pleurer comme ça, sans raison apparente. Il lui demanda donc des explications. Découragée, Temari les lui donna :

Temari : En rentrant, j'ai croisé Kona…dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Je sais que je dois le dire à Gaara immédiatement pour lui éviter d'autres peines mais je ne sais comment lui dire sans le faire souffrir.

Kankuro : Ca, tu ne le peut pas…Quelle que soit la manière dont tu lui diras, il auras mal…Mais, tu dois le lui dire quand même…

Temari : Hmm…

Quand Gaara revint dans la cuisine, sa douche prise, Kankuro s'éclipsa sous prétexte de prendre, lui aussi, sa douche (connaissent pas les excuses originales dans la famille…). Au bout d'un moment, Temari prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

Temari : Gaara, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Gaara, s'apercevant de l'air paniqué de sa sœur : Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tu es malade ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Temari : Non, Gaara. Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi…et de Kona.

Gaara rêveur : Aah, Kona…

Temari : Ce soir, en rentrant, je l'ai rencontrée…

Gaara : Oh, c'est vrai !!Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas ?

Temari : Gaara, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi…Kona n'était pas seule lorsque je l'ai vue. Elle était avec un garçon et à ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient plus que des amis…

A ces mots, Gaara pâlit. Ses yeux turquoises semblèrent devenir liquides. Mais il ne pleura pas ni ne dit un seul mot. Après un moment d'immobilité dû au choc, sous les yeux inquiets de Temari, il alla d'un pas vacillant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand Kankuro la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant comment s'était passé l'entrevue, Temari lui confia son appréhension.

Temari : Il semble en état de choc. Il n'a rien dit. Il est partit dans sa chambre, brusquement. Ca m'inquiète…J'aurais presque préféré qu'il pleure…Je crois que je vais aller voir comment il va…

Kankuro : Non, n'y vas pas. Nous autres garçons préférons nous isoler quand nous sommes tristes…Il a besoin d'être seul…Laisses-le tranquille…On verras bien demain…

Temari : D'accord…

* * *

Ce chapitre est un chapitre-test pour savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ma fic... donc REVIEW, PLEASE...Merci d'avance!!

Petite précision: Etant donné,le caractère de chapitre-test de ce chapitre, si

personne ne me laisse de review,je croirait que ma fic est nulle (c'est peut-être la vérité...)et donc,en plus de déprimer,je ne publierait surement pas la suite...Donc,si vous aimez cette fic, REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Le début du cauchemard

**Auteur: Camus du Verseau/Syt the Evil Angel  
**

**Genre: Romance (c'est plus adapté...)**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...sauf Kona et son amant....mais franchement...j'en veux pas....**

**MERCI A elo17 POUR SA REVIEW QUI M'A BEAUCOUP ENCOURAGE. C'EST POUR TOI QUE JE PUBLIE CE CHAPITRE,EN ESPERANT QU'IL TE PLAISE EGALEMENT...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le début du cauchemard**

Le lendemain, Temari se leva comme d'habitude, à 4h du matin (1) pour lever Gaara et lui préparer son petit-déjeuner (qui a dit « mère-poule » ?). Mais cette fois-là, Gaara était déjà debout et finissait de déjeuner.

Temari surprise : Tu est déjà réveillé ??

Gaara : Oui, je n'ai…pas…très bien dormi.

Temari remarqua alors qu'il était très pâle et serrait, avec rage, son verre de thé dans sa main. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Après avoir terminé son verre, Gaara s'habilla et s'apprêta à monter à son bureau. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il dit à Temari qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Gaara ; Ne m'attendez pas, ce soir, pour manger. J'ai beaucoup de travail, je rentrerais donc tard…

Puis, il s'en alla. Plus tard, alors que les deux autres occupants de l'appartement déjeunaient ensembles, la conversation tomba immédiatement sur le cadet.

Kankuro, se servant de lait : Tu as vu Gaara, ce matin ? Comment allait-il ?

Temari : Oui, je l'ai vu. Lorsque je me suis levée pour le réveiller, il était déjà debout. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit….

Kankuro : Ca, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop. Après tout, il a l'habitude des insomnies…

Temari : Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux et en partant, il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, ce soir, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot.

Kankuro : Euh…Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ses problèmes de cœur ?

Temari : Quelle mémoire de poisson rouge ! Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a dit, hier soir ? « En travaillant beaucoup aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à libérer ma soirée de demain ». Il n'a pas d'obligations. Il va simplement travailler tard pour oublier qu'il devrait être au cinéma avec Kona, ce soir…

Kankuro : Aïe…Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider à aller mieux…

Temari : Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est être là pour lui…

Kankuro : A propos, il ne voulais pas s'entraîner cette semaine ?

Temari : Si…Pourquoi ?

Kankuro : On pourrait lui proposer de s'entraîner avec nous, cet aprèm', comme au bon vieux temps de l'équipe. Ca lui feras du bien si il arrive à oublier, au moins une heure ou deux, cette peste de Kona.

Temari : Bonne idée. Nous irons le lui dire dès que nous serons prêts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jounnins marchaient dans les couloirs menant au bureau du kazekage. Ils croisèrent un ninja un peu pâle. Celui-ci les arrêta.

Ninja : Vous allez au bureau du kazekage ?

Temari : Oui, pourquoi ?

Ninja : Faites attention. Il est d'une humeur massacrante (2), aujourd'hui.

Kankuro, entre ses dents : Tu m'étonnes…

Temari : D'accord. On ferra attention. Merci.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte du bureau et frappèrent discrètement.

Gaara, de l'intérieur : QUOI ENCORE ?

Temari, passant la tête par la porte : C'est nous, Gaara.

Gaara, soupirant : Ah…Désolé de vous avoir accueillit aussi mal mais tout le monde a l'air de s'être mis d'accord pour me déranger,ce matin.

Kankuro : C'est normal, tu es kazekage….

Gaara: Ce n'est pas une raison. J'aimerais bien avoir du temps pour rédiger des documents officiels sans être dérangé.

Temari : Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, alors. Nous venions juste te proposer de t'entraîner avec nous cet après-midi.

Gaara : Ca ne vaut pas pour vous, Temari. Pour l'entraînement, c'est d'accord. Ca me changera de la paperasse.

Kankuro pensant : Et de Kona…

Temari : Bien, on te laisse travailler. On se retrouve à 14h sur le terrain d'entraînement. Et n' « oublies » pas de manger… (3)

Gaara : Je n'ai pas très faim.

Temari, se penchant sur le bureau, menaçante : Tu as intérêt à manger parce que si tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie durant l'entraînement, je te gave personnellement de sandwich, comme on gave une oie.

Gaara : Euh….ok.

Sur ces mots, Temari et Kankuro quittèrent le bureau. Après une matinée banale et un repas rapide, ils se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement et attendirent Gaara. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il jura à Temari qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, qu'il avait mangé une pomme. Puis, l'entraînement commença. Gaara demanda à son frère et à sa sœur de lui lancer de tous les côtés, d'énormes morceaux de bois pour qu'il s'entraîne à les arrêter avec son Tombeau du Désert. Il mit un acharnement tout particulier à pulvériser ces morceaux de bois et ses deux camarades se doutaient bien que c'était un moyen d'extérioriser sa rage contre Kona.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Gaara était épuisé. Maintenant que Shukaku n'était plus en lui, il lui fallait utiliser énormément plus de chakra pour manipuler son sable. Il resta un moment courbé, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle. Puis il demanda qui avait de l'eau et, comme ses deux compagnons n'en possédaient pas, il s'éloigna cinq minutes, le temps d'acheter une bouteille. Pendant ce temps, Temari et Kankuro, se reposaient à l'ombre des hauts murs. Soudain, le jeune shinobi poussa une exclamation d'indignation.

Kankuro : Oh, quelle culot. Elle ose…

En effet, Kona venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du terrain, se promenant fièrement au bras de son nouveau petit ami. Kankuro se jeta sur elle.

Kankuro : Espèce de petite garce. Comment oses-tu…

Temari l'interrompant et s'approchant du couple à les toucher : Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Je vous hait autant l'un que l'autre pour ce que vous avez fait subir à mon petit frère. Mais je vais être gentille vous donner un conseil. Gaara n'est pas loin et risque de revenir à tout moment. Alors, vous avez intérêt à quitter cette arène immédiatement sinon il va vous mettre dans le même état que ces morceaux de bois.

En disant cela, elle désignait les minuscules débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol du terrain. Kona poussa un petit cri de peur et tira son amant vers la sortie mais son compagnon ne se laissa pas faire.

Petit ami de Kona : Voyons, tu ne vois pas qu'elle dis ça pour nous faire peur et venger son frère.

Temari : Je ne mens pas. Gaara est partit acheter une bouteille d'eau. Il va bientôt revenir.

Petit ami de Kona : Mais bien sûr. Tu veux nous faire croire que le kazekage est dans le coin. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne vient jamais s'entraîner, surtout en plein milieu de la journée.

Kona : C'est vrai ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'entraîner durant tout le temps où on a été ensembles.

Temari : C'est parce qu'il était débordé. Mais, il en avait le projet depuis le début de la semaine. Alors, écoutez-moi et partez.

Petit ami de Kona: Pourtant, il me semble avoir vu le kazekage à la fenêtre de son bureau, il y a une heure.

Temari : Parce qu'il n'était pas encore là ! Vous êtes têtus, ma parole !

Petit ami : Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, on ne te crois pas !

Voix grave, derrière eux : Vous auriez dû, pourtant.

Kona et son amoureux se retournèrent, soudain terrorisés. Derrière eux, se tenait Gaara et, au vu de son expression, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient effectivement mieux fait de suivre le conseil de Temari. Celui-ci commença à lancer des gerbes de sable dans leur direction. Les deux ninja paraient mais difficilement. Temari et Kankuro ne savaient pas quoi faire pour calmer leur frère. Il faut dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas non plus très envie…Mais soudain, cela dégénéra. Le copain de Kona, se reprenant, eu la mauvaise idée de lancer à Gaara :

Petit ami de Kona : Mais t'es vraiment un cinglé !

Gaara, souriant d'une manière sadique pour la première fois depuis longtemps : Tu n'as même pas idée jusqu'à quel point…

A partir de ce moment, il s'acharna sur eux avec l'intention claire de les abattre. Les deux jounnins qui assistaient au spectacle, n'essayaient même plus de le calmer. Ils savaient que même s'il n'était plus possédé par Shukaku, les colères de Gaara restaient terribles. Et là, il n'était pas en colère…il était en fureur. De plus, le sourire sadique qu'il arborait ne leur avait pas échappé. Ils savaient également à quoi s'en tenir dans se genre de situation : se cacher était la meilleur des solutions.

Au moment où ils cherchaient un moyen d'échapper à la folie meurtrière de Gaara, une patrouille dirigée par Baki accourut, alertée par le bruit. Ils restèrent interdits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Temari et Kankuro les rejoignirent et leur expliquèrent brièvement la situation.

Baki : Il faut qu'il se calme. Il ne va quand même pas les tuer.

Kankuro : Euh…si.

Temari : Il est complètement déchaîné et il a le même sourire sadique que lorsque Shukaku se réveillait.

Baki : Oh, oh, on est mal.

Kankuro : Il avait pourtant juré de ne plus faire de mal aux habitants pour qu'ils lui fassent enfin confiance. Mais là,…

Temari : Oui, c'est ça ! Il faut lui rappeler sa promesse et aussi son devoir de kazekage de protéger la population.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se précipita sur Gaara et bloqua son bras au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque sur les deux amants qui gisaient à terre, sanguinolents.

Temari : Gaara, arrêtes-toi ! Rappelles-toi que tu as promis de ne plus blesser les habitants de Suna.

Gaara avec une voix menaçante : Ceux-ci sont un cas à part. Lâches-moi, Temari.

Temari : Si tu les tues, la population n'aura plus confiance en toi. Cela vas compromettre ta situation de kazekage. Tu ne voudrais pas détruire ainsi 6 ans de rêves et de travail.

L'effet fut immédiat. Gaara baissa les bras, tremblant, réalisant soudain l'erreur qu'il était en train de faire. Kankuro ordonna immédiatement d'emmener les deux blessés à l'hôpital.

Kankuro : Et surtout, ne dite rien de ce qu'il c'est passé, ici. Si cela s'apprend, la carrière de kazekage de Gaara est finie.

Baki : Bien sûr ! Nous dirons que nous l'avons trouvé dans le désert, blessés.

Kankuro : Merci.

Baki : De rien. Gaara était mon élève…

Plus loin, Temari essayait de calmer Gaara qui tremblait de plus en plus violement.

Gaara : Je…je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'est horrible. Mais quand je les ai vu ensembles, à s'afficher amoureux alors qu'hier encore, elle était ma petite amie, je me suis laissé envahir par la colère. J'ai tellement mal. Je…je l'aime, tu comprend, Temari.

Et soudain, il s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Temari le consola du mieux qu'elle pu, soulagée dans une certaine mesure, de le voir dans cet état « normal » pour une personne qui venait de subir une telle rupture et à ses yeux beaucoup plus rassurant que le mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis la veille. Après plus d'une heure passée à pleurer à chaudes larmes, Gaara se calma enfin.

Il fut décidé d'oublier cet accident regrettable et, dans une plus large mesure, cette peste de Kona. Gaara se concentra sur sa tâche de kazekage. Quand à Temari et à Kankuro, ils tentaient de lui effacer le souvenir de son ex-petite amie en lui proposant de multiples activités durant son rare temps libre.

Malheureusement pour eux, les étranges blessures que portaient Kona et son petit ami, d'une grande gravité, avaient finit par intriguer le médecin qui les soignait. Selon Baki, ils les auraient probablement récoltés au cours d'une mission. Mais, il n'était pas dupe. Il exerçait depuis longtemps à l'hôpital de Suna et il avait vu de nombreux cas de ses blessures bizarres sur des personnes ammenées des soirs de pleines lunes, victimes de l'imprudence qui les avait poussées à rester dans les rues à une heure où rôdait le démon de Suna. Il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de victimes, en fait depuis le retour de Gaara de Konoha où il avait été envoyé en mission (4). Mais, tout de même, les similitudes étaient trop fortes pour que le doute soit permis. Il s'acharna donc à rassembler des preuves de la culpabilité de Gaara.

Un jour, alors que le Conseil était en réunion, le médecin se présenta avec une requête. Il était catégorique : Cette requête était CAPITALE pour la sécurité du Village. Après un moment de délibération, le Conseil se décida à l'écouter.

Médecin : Voilà, comme vous le savez, je suis celui qui soigne les deux ninjas retrouvés blessés dans le désert et qui ont pour nom Kona et Salo. Trouvant les circonstances de leur agression suspectes, j'ai enquêté sur l'origine de cette attaque et de ces plaies. Tout d'abord, Kona et Salo étaient à Suna, le jour de leur agression et non en mission. Ils ont déjeunés en compagnie d'amis de Kona, celle-ci voulant leur présenter son nouveau petit ami. Les amis qui ont déjeuné avec eux les ont vu se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement à 14h45. Or, le kazekage se trouvait en ce même lieu depuis 14h où il s'entraînait en compagnie de sa sœur Temari et de son frère, Kankuro.

Un conseiller : Quel est le rapport entre la présence de Godaime-sama et l'agression de Kona et Salo ?

Médecin : Vous allez vite comprendre. Les murs et le sol de l'arène d'entraînement portent des marques de coup, identifiables comme les marques d'une manifestation violente des pouvoirs du kazekage. De plus, ces mêmes marques portent des traces de sables, prouvant que les marques ont bien été réalisées par le kazekage.

Gaara : Comme vous l'avez dit, je me suis entraîné avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Médecin : L'entraînement sur des ninjas en fait-il partie ? Car les patients portent des marques similaires à celles constatées sur les victimes du « Démon de Suna », à savoir le kazekage. Dans les plaies, des traces de sables ont été relevées, prouvant que le kazekage est à l'origine de ces blessures.

Baki : Quoi ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'accusation que vous portez ? En plus, pour le sable, je peux avancer une explication. Kona et Salo étaient peut-être à Suna au moment de leur agression mais c'est dans le désert qu'ils ont été retrouvés par la patrouille que je dirigeais.

Médecin : J'ai pensé à cette possibilité. J'ai donc fait analyser le sable des murs et des blessures. Il contient un chakra identifié comme celui du kazekage. Cette preuve est irréfutable.

A ces mots, une grande agitation envahit la salle. Certains se demandaient comment c'était possible, mais la plupart des conseillers, ne connaissant que trop bien Gaara, ne doutaient déjà plus des dires du médecin. L'un deux somma un soldat d'arrêter immédiatement le kazekage. Après un moment d'hésitation, le soldat s'exécuta.

Le Conseiller : Gaara, au nom du Conseil, je te démets de tes fonctions et te met en détention, le temps que tu sois jugé pour tes crimes. Je fais également arrêter Temari, Kankuro et Baki, accusés de complicité et de couverture de crime.

Baki se mit à protester, à crier à l'injustice et au complot contre le kazekage. Mais, Gaara, lui ne réagit pas. Il se laissa emmener jusqu'à la prison sans broncher. En effet, de tout le discours du Conseiller, il n'avait retenu que 6 mots : « Je te démet de tes fonctions ». Il n'était donc plus kazekage. Le rêve de sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Après avoir perdu l'amour, il avait perdu la seule chose qui lui donnait de l'espoir en l'avenir. Alors, peut lui importait désormais d'être en prison.

Ils furent placés dans un cachot sombre et humide, attachés au mur par une chaîne. La chaîne comme le cachot avaient la propriété d'absorber le chakra. Il était donc impossible d'en sortir. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Temari et Kankuro, hurlants également que c'était une erreur. Mais, ils cessèrent vite, bien plus inquiétés par l'état d'anéantissement de Gaara. Ils eurent beau l'encourager, tenter de le distraire ; rien n'y fit. Gaara n'avait plus goût à la vie.

(1) Pour ceux que cette heure matinale surprendrait, je rapelle que Gaara est Kazekage et a, par conséquent, énormément de boulot...

(2) Au sens figuré du terme bien sûr...Quoique...

(3) Gaara a la vilaine habitude de sauter son repas de midi pour avoir plus de temps pour travailler.

(4)Lors de l'Exament Chuunin,bien sûr.

* * *

**Voilà!Un deuxième chapitre un peu plus long...Reviewez s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...**


	3. Condamné?

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Les deux plus âgés des jounins et leur maître commençaient à désespérer aussi. Ils ne pouvaient s'échapper et la seule peine

qui punissait ce genre de crime était la mort. Mais, un jour, leur geôlier leur annonça qu'ils avaient de la visite. C'étaient les 12 ninjas de Konoha (5). Ils entrèrent dans le cachot et le geôlier referma la porte derrière eux.

Sakura : Vous allez bien ?

Temari, surprise : Comment êtes-vous ici ?

Naruto : Matsuri. Dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle de votre arrestation, elle nous a envoyé un message.

Neji : Nous sommes donc ici avec l'accord de Tsunade, officiellement pour vous soutenir en tant qu'amis, officieusement, pour trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.

Kankuro, les larmes aux yeux : Merci.

Temari quand à elle, venait d'apercevoir son petit ami. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter. Les ninjas de Konoha demandèrent des explications sur les raisons de leur arrestation que Kankuro s'empressa de leur donner en détail.

Kankuro : Voilà, Gaara était amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelle Kona. Il a finit par lui dire ses sentiments et…

Naruto : Naaan, Gaara a une petite amie ?

Temari : « avait » serait plus juste.

A ce moment, Gaara, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, poussa un gémissement et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Temari continua.

Temari : Un soir, il y a 3 semaines, j'ai surpris Kona en train d'embrasser un autre garçon. Je l'ai dit à Gaara qui, évidement, en a beaucoup souffert. Le lendemain, alors qu'on s'entraînait tous les trois, Kona est apparue, au bras de son nouveau fiancé, comme si c'était naturel. Là, Gaara est devenu complètement fou. Il s'est jeté sur eux et a essayé de les tuer. Grâce à une idée de Kankuro, j'ai pu le stopper et les deux blessés ont été envoyés à l'hôpital. Pour couvrir Gaara qui regrettait déjà sa stupidité, Baki a prétendu les avoir trouvés dans le désert. Malheureusement, nous sommes tombés sur un médecin soupçonneux qui a mené une enquête et a prouvé que Gaara était bien l'auteur de l'agression et nous, ses complices. Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés, ici…

Naruto : Ben, vous êtes dans la m…

Kankuro : On sait, pas besoin de nous le rappeler.

Baki : Si nous sommes jugés, nous risquons la condamnation à mort.

Tenten : Pourtant, la réaction de Gaara, quoiqu'un peu exagérée, est compréhensible…

Ino : Cette fille est une vraie s…

Sakura : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi…

Shikamaru : Ca va être difficile, mais nous vous promettons de vous aider à vous en sortir.

Tous : Oui.

Kankuro, Temari et Baki : Merci, merci !

Ainsi se conclue la visite des ninjas de Konoha. Ils ne purent avoir la permission de revoir les prisonniers mais travaillèrent activement à leur libération. Les jours passaient.

Un matin, le capitaine de la garde de Suna entra dans le cachot. Il avait, à la main, un document officiel. Il le déroula et commença à le lire.

Capitaine : Gaara, ex-Kazekage de Suna, vous êtes accusé de tentative de meurtre sur deux ninja de Suna, aggravée d'une dissimulation de ce crime, avec la complicité de Baki, Temari et Kankuro. En conséquence, vous, ainsi que vos complices êtes condamnés à la mort par pendaison. Vous serez exécutés ce soir, au coucher du soleil. Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?

Temari : Je…j'aimerais passer cette dernière journée en compagnie de mon petit ami Shikamaru Nara de Konoha.

Capitaine : Bien, je vais l'envoyer chercher immédiatement. Autre chose ?

Kankuro : Mes marionnettes ont été toute ma vie. Vous pourriez me les apporter ?

Capitaine : Bien sûr ! Baki ?

Baki : Euh…J'aimerais voir une dernière fois le désert…

Capitaine : Un contingent de soldat va venir vous chercher. Et vous, Gaara ?

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de dernière volonté. Tous ses espoirs étaient désormais morts. Alors, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : Mourir également. Les trois autres occupants du cachot d'inquiétèrent de sa profonde apathie.

Mais, ils furent bientôt distraits de leur inquiétude. Shikamaru entra dans la cellule et Temari se précipita de nouveau dans ses bras. Après que le jeune homme aie assuré que ses compagnons faisaient tout pour les tirer de là, les deux amoureux se retirèrent dans un coin de la cellule et passèrent la journée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots d'amour. Un soldat avait apporté les marionnettes de Kankuro, et celui-ci, sous le choc de savoir sa fin si proche, les caressait du bout des doigts, imprimant dans sa peau les aspérités du bois, si familières. Un groupe de soldat avait emmené Baki. Il revient 2h plus tard, les yeux brûlants d'avoir contemplé les reflets du soleil sur le sable mais heureux. Les heures passèrent bien trop vite à leur goût.

Quand le soleil déclina sur l'horizon, une troupe nombreuse de soldats, dirigée par le capitaine, vint les chercher. Ils furent détachés et sortis de leur prison. Il fallu la force de 5 soldats pour arracher Temari des bras de Shikamaru. Elle criait tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Kankuro et Baki ne se laissèrent pas faire non plus, essayant de retarder au maximum leur exécution, craignant soudain la mort qu'ils avaient si souvent affrontée par le passé. Gaara, en revanche, se laissa totalement faire.

Enfin, les soldats réussirent à les faire sortit du bâtiment où ils étaient enfermés et à les traîner sur la place centrale. La population s'était amassée pour assister à cette exécution. Sur le passage des prisonniers, ils les insultaient et leur lançaient des cailloux. Voyant cela, Gaara eu une réaction pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta, ne prêtant pas attention aux cailloux qui heurtaient son bouclier de sable et regarda la foule avec, dans son regard, une tristesse infinie. Ce qui le toucha le plus fut d'entendre une femme le traiter de « monstre ». Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été appelé ainsi. Il croyait cette période révolue. Mais, apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il ne demandait qu'à vivre comme tous les autres habitants du village, mettant, en tant que Kazekage, sa force à leur service. Seulement, il semblait ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Que les humains étaient cruels.

Voyant ça, le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il bouscula les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui et couru se placer devant Gaara. Ceux qui lançaient des pierres s'arrêtèrent, surpris. L'ex- ne réagit pas. Une fois remis de leur surprise, des ninjas de Suna s'avancèrent pour le faire évacuer.

Ninja 1 : Jeune homme. Veuillez rejoindre le reste de la population. Vous perturbez l'exécution.

Naruto : Non, c'est injuste ce que vous allez faire.

Sakura : Naruto, reviens immédiatement. On ne doit pas interférer dans les affaires de Suna.

Naruto : Est-ce une raison pour laisser mourir un ami ? Je refuse de faire une telle chose. Gaara est plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'est un frère. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, à subir la haine et les insultes des autres. Je sais aussi le travail qu'il a du fournir pour gagner votre confiance et pour accéder au titre de Kazekage. Il n'a mesuré ni son temps, ni son énergie pour y parvenir et, une fois intronisé, pour faire régner la prospérité à Suna. Et vous, à cause d'un acte, certes grave, mais que n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait fait dans la même situation, vous voulez le condamner ? Et vous voulez aussi « assassiner », oui, « assassiner », il n'y a pas d'autres mots, ceux qui, par amour pour lui, ont simplement voulu le protéger des conséquences d'un geste qu'il regrettait déjà ? Si vous tenez tant que ça à pendre quelqu'un, pendez celle qui lui a brisé le cœur.

Un homme dans la foule : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Une femme dans la foule : Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

Ninja 2, menaçant Naruto d'un kunai : Expliques-toi !

Naruto : Comment ? Vous condamnez Gaara sans connaître les raisons de son geste ? Quelle honte. Alors, je vais vous les apprendre. Peut-être savez-vous que Gaara était, depuis deux mois, amoureux de Kona. Elle et lui étaient ensembles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Mais la traîtresse a « trompé »Gaara, séduisant un autre garçon et infligeant à son cœur amoureux, la pire des blessures. Mais, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le lendemain même de sa trahison, elle se promenait fièrement au bras de sa nouvelle conquête, sans la moindre considération pour la peine de Gaara. Qui d'entre vous n'aurais pas été saisi de rage à cette vue ? De plus, cet amant avec lequel Kona l'a trahi, a insulté Gaara, le traitant de « cinglé ». Voilà la raison de l'acte de Gaara.

Il y eu un nouveau mouvement de surprise dans la foule. Les gens bavardaient, commentaient le discours de Naruto. Gaara, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais une larme unique, brillait sur sa joue. Dans la population, deux groupes se formèrent. L'un de ceux-ci regardait les deux jinchuurikis avec méfiance. Un homme, reconnaissant en Naruto le porteur de Kyuubi, lui lança une pierre en disant :

L'homme : Tais-toi, monstre ! Tu le défends car tu es comme lui !

Naruto : Oui, je suis comme lui et justement, je ne sais que trop ce qu'il peut ressentir.

L'homme : Tais-toi, on t'a dit ! A mort, à mort les aberrations ! A la corde, les démons !

Tout en continuant de les insulter, lui et son groupe se remirent à les bombarder de caillou. Naruto les évitait ou les détruisait. Gaara, toujours plongé dans ses tristes pensées, laissait son sable le protéger.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre groupe réfléchissait aux dires de Naruto et aux actes passés de Gaara et commençaient à douter de la légitimité de cette exécution. Parmi ces personnes, se trouvaient la majorité des membres du Conseil. Ils décidèrent de se réunir pour statuer du sort de Gaara et de ses « complices ». Après une courte discussion, un vote eu lieu. Les condamnés furent jugés innocents par circonstances atténuantes.

Un conseiller : Suite aux nouveaux éléments apportés pas le jeune ninja de Konoha, et après un vote des membres du Conseil, nous déclarons les accusés, non coupables en raison des circonstances du « crime ». Ils sont donc acquittés. En outre, le Kazekage est rétablit dans ses fonctions.

A ces mots, la majorité de la foule applaudit et hurla de joie. Gaara aussi sortit enfin de sa tristesse. Il sourit doucement, heureux de retrouver la confiance de la population.

Malheureusement, l'un des conseillers, virulent ennemi du « monstre-arme »décida qu'il en serait autrement.

Pendant que les autres conseillers délibéraient, persuadés que la condamnation allait être confirmée, ce conseiller et son groupe (ceux qui lançaient des pierres sur les jinchuurikis) avaient menés les quatre accusés au gibet et leur avait passé la corde au cou. Naruto essaya de s'y opposer mais il fut empêché par deux soldats, partisans de ce groupe.

Quand il entendit la sentence du Conseil et se rendit compte que le « démon » allait lui échapper, le conseiller se précipita sur le gibet et renversa le tabouret sur lequel Gaara était perché, provoquant sa pendaison. Immédiatement, Gaara commença à étouffer. Les mains sur la corde, pour l'écarter de sa gorge, Gaara se tortillait, essayant de faire glisser la corde au-dessus de sa tête. Mais son propre poids jouait contre lui, l'empêchant de soulever la corde. Plus les secondes passaient et plus sa force faiblissait. Des étoiles commencèrent de danser devant ses yeux. Les trois autres condamnés, pourtant juste à côté de lui, ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, vu qu'ils avaient les mains attachées. Sa vision s'assombrit et il se sentit partir. Tout devint noir.

Heureusement, Naruto réagit avec une rapidité étonnante. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité dues au choc, il bondit en avant, bouscula les partisans du conseiller, monta sur l'estrade, et se précipita sur Gaara, faisant tomber le conseiller de l'échafaud. Dès qu'il fut près de Gaara, il dégaina un kunai et trancha la corde. Gaara lui tomba dessus, inconscient. Naruto le retourna et approcha sa tête de sa bouche pour écouter sa respiration. Il n'entendit rien et ne sentit aucun souffle d'air.

Naruto : M… !Gaara !

Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, remerciant intérieurement Sakura pour le lui avoir appris. Temari, Kankuro et Baki suivaient les gestes de Naruto avec attention, les mains toujours attachées. Une équipe de médic-nins arrivait en courant. Chaque seconde parut des heures à Naruto. Il avait beau appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le cœur de Gaara, il ne parvenait pas à le ranimer.

Naruto : Allez Gaara ! Respire ! Respires !

Enfin, les médic-nins arrivèrent près de lui. Ils lui demandèrent de continuer son massage cardiaque pendant qu'ils sortaient les défibrillateurs. Soudain, Naruto entendit un bruit infime, comme une petite toux. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la poitrine de Gaara et son visage s'éclaira.

Naruto : Il respire ! Il est vivant ! Yatta !

Médic-nin : Bravo. Nous allons prendre le relais. Son pouls ?

Médic-nin2 prenant le poignet de Gaara : Faible mais palpable.

Médic-nin : Sa respiration ?

Médic-nin2 se penchant sur sa poitrine : Faible et irrégulière…

Médic-nin : Mettez-lui un masque respiratoire. Nous l'emmenons d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Ainsi fut fait. Pendant ce temps, les autres prisonniers avaient été détachés par des soldats. Ils étaient sous le choc de leur quasi-mise à mort et de la tentative de pendaison de Gaara. Les soldats les aidèrent à descendre de l'estrade. C'est à ce moment que Temari vit Shikamaru qui s'était anxieusement rapproché durant le sauvetage de Gaara. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots nerveux. Shikamaru la serra avec force, trop heureux de la sentir contre lui. Il avait cru la perdre à jamais. Après un petit moment, Temari releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous les sifflets de quelques jeunes amusés.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Gaara. Là-bas, une infirmière leur dit qu'on était en train de lui faire passer des examens et les invita à attendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, un médecin arriva.

Médecin : Nous avons fait passer une série d'examens au Kazekage. Nous n'avons détectées aucune lésion cervicale due au manque d'oxygène. Il ne devrait donc garder aucune séquelle de la tentative d'assassinat. Néanmoins, par précaution, nous allons le garder en observation jusqu'à demain. Pour l'instant, il est encore inconscient mais ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Kankuro : Peut-on le voir ?

Médecin : Seulement sa famille.

Temari : Je vous en prie. Permettez à Naruto de venir avec nous, c'est lui qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Médecin : D'accord, mais uniquement lui…

Naruto : Merci Temari et merci aussi à vous, docteur.

Médecin : Suivez-moi.

Le médecin les conduisit à une petite chambre. Gaara s'y trouvait, toujours inconscient. Le masque respiratoire avait été remplacé par une assistance respiratoire par voie nasale (6). Un moniteur enregistrait ses pulsations cardiaques. Les trois visiteurs s'assirent sur des chaises, près du lit et attendirent anxieusement son réveil. Soudain, Gaara commença à bouger légèrement. Temari qui se trouvait la plus proche de lui, se leva précipitamment.

Temari : Il se réveille.

Effectivement, quelques longues minutes plus tard, Gaara ouvrit lentement les yeux. Naruto poussa alors un hurlement de joie qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Kankuro : Naruto !Nous sommes dans un hôpital, je te rappelle.

Temari à Gaara : Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils (enfin…façon de parler) et retenta d'émettre un son mais rien ne se produisit. Les trois ninjas le regardaient, surpris. Puis, Naruto se précipita hors de la chambre en hurlant.

Naruto : DOCTEUR ! DOCTEUR !

Kankuro : Apparemment, il n'a rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire…

Naruto revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné du médecin qui avait fait passer les examens à Gaara. Celui-ci palpa la gorge de Gaara, d'un air soucieux puis lui dit :

Médecin : Dites « Aaaaah. »

Gaara ouvrant la bouche:…

Médecin, lui examinant la gorge : Je vois. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raison de s'alarmer. Kazekage-sama souffre d'une aphonie, conséquence de la pression de la corde sur ses cordes vocales. Sa voix devrait revenir progressivement. Cependant, comme ce peut aussi être un symptôme d'un début de paralysie, dût à une lésion, nous vous ferons passer des examens complémentaires. Vous pourrez sortir, demain à midi. Ce soir et cette nuit, si quoi que ce soit vous gêne, si vous ressentez un début de paralysie ou de fourmillement dans les membres, appelez les infirmières.

Gaara lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait à la fois qu'il avait compris et qu'il le remerciait. Le médecin poursuivit en se tournant vers les trois visiteurs.

Médecin : Je vais vous demander de quitter la chambre, maintenant.

Naruto : Quoooi !Déjà ! Mais on l'a a peine vu.

Médecin : Kazekage-sama doit se reposer.

Tout le monde quitta donc la chambre.

(5)Sai remplace Sasuke qui est toujours déserteur…

(6) Vous savez, le tube sous le nez…


End file.
